


I love you

by CastielWinchestr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Love Confessions, M/M, Sad, Sad Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 01:26:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13423791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielWinchestr/pseuds/CastielWinchestr
Summary: Castiel is on the verge of death and he confesses his love for Dean. This is a really bad summary lol





	I love you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AtticEcstatic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtticEcstatic/gifts).



Castiel fell on the ground, blood was pouring from his stomach where he was stabbed. He tried to stop the bleeding with his shaky hands but he knew it was useless, it was bleeding out too fast. The other angel who stabbed Castiel was already gone when Dean collapsed next to Cas. 

“No, no, no, no, Cas you gotta hold on, okay? You're gonna be okay, I promise.” Dean frantically said to Cas as he ripped his shirt and tied it tightly around Castiel's waist to stop the bleeding.

“Dean.” Castiel half whispered and grabbed Dean's bloody and shaky hand. “I have to tell you something.” Dean shook his head and a tear ran down his cheek.

“Stop talking Cas, you need to save your strength.” Dean's voice cracked. 

“Dean, this is important. I want you to hear it.” Cas cupped Dean's cheek and the other was still holding Dean's hand tightly. Dean leaned into the touch and more tears were falling. 

“I love you.” Cas whispered and looked down. Dean's eyes widened. 

“What?” Dean asked, unsure if he heard that right. 

“I love you, Dean Winchester.” Dean was basically sobbing at this point. 

“Damnit Cas! You can't just say shit like that right now.” Dean said and before he could convince himself otherwise, he crashed his lips onto Castiel's. Dean could feel Cas smiling in the kiss. Then, Cas wasn’t responding anymore. Dean opened his eyes and he was only met with dead blue eyes. 

“No! Cas come on buddy, you have to wake up!” Dean screamed at Castiel's body but he saw no movement. 

“Cas, no! Fuck! I love you! Please wake up, I frigging love you too!” Dean cried while cupping Castiel's cheeks. He then looked to the sky. 

“Chuck, please. Please bring him back. I didn’t say it back. He never got to hear me say it back.” The end came only in a whisper. Never in his life did he ever feel more devastated. His angel was dead. He lost his everything.


End file.
